


[Podfic of] Differential Equations

by knight_tracer, paraka, Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:39:19] Hedgerose's Summary: Stiles has all the variables, but he doesn’t even know that there needs to be an equation yet.</p><p>A podfic of Differential Equations, written by hedgerose</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Differential Equations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Differential Equations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436016) by [hedgerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerose/pseuds/hedgerose). 



**Title:** [Differential Equations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436016)  
 **Author:** [Hedgerose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerose)  
 **Reader:** Cath, Knight_tracer, and Paraka  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Length:** 0:39:19  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : UNKLE - Rabbit in the Headlights and UNKLE - Lonely Souls  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?sorpnho1gkdd1a5) (17.54 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?pqpxby7ibz4768m) (24.36 MB)  



End file.
